


Will You Satisfy?

by royal__indigo



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Lincoln and John still have kind of a fling going on, Lincoln and Vito switch positions so it's not really top and bottom, M/M, Mafia 3, Mafia III, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Slash, Though Linc and John aren't open around Vito about the fling, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Will Vito be the man of Lincoln’s dreams? Will he be the one to make him scream? -just a warning, this is VERY sexual and explicit so nobody under the age of 18 or 21 should be reading this.- just about nobody has a pairing up between these two at all, so I think I may be the first to fulfill that fantasy.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay & John Donovan, Lincoln Clay & Vito Scaletta, Lincoln Clay/Vito Scaletta
Kudos: 7





	Will You Satisfy?

**Author's Note:**

> This was NOT planned out at all, just all in my head and I listened to this song literally over a million times already so the vibe of the song made it easy for me to write this without planning anything.

Lincoln. The very name that Vito exclaimed as Lincoln and him went at it every night. Lincoln and Vito would switch positions every time, this spoke volumes on how both men wanted to be dominators in the bedroom but still wanted to be the little spoon. They came to an agreement that they both should just be verse and keep it at that.

… but this night, Lincoln gave into Vito. He gave in. Vito made Lincoln the one who took it. It was Vito’s aggressive tone that excited Lincoln and turned him on. As Lincoln and Vito went at it, Lincoln would feel heat and pleasure between his legs. They both didn’t want to stop.

Vito enjoyed getting a little extra time with Lincoln, seeing Lincoln melt into his hands and being brought to his knees thrilled Vito in many ways. Vito had a good hold onto Lincoln, anything Vito told Lincoln to do was done before Vito even got a chance to repeat himself.

“You sure you’re ready for this, kid? I’d hate to break you…” Vito asked Lincoln.

“Hey I’ve went to ‘Nam, I can take anything you bring, Vito.” Lincoln assured Vito, throwing a quick wink at Vito, knowing very well what he meant.

Vito leaned in and grabbed Lincoln, ready for a little more with round two. Once Vito’s hand made it to Lincoln’s crotch, Lincoln let out a moan light on the ears. Vito started to work his hands up and down Lincoln’s dick and Lincoln’s moaning became louder.

“Ooh, I’m gonna love sliding into you, I love hearing the way you moan to me!” Vito exclaimed passionately to Lincoln.

“Get to it then, stud. No more talking.” Lincoln replied to Vito, ready for all of the action.

Lincoln and Vito have been lusting for each other ever since they first met each other. The whole time when Lincoln was talking to him, Vito was thinking about how can he make Lincoln submit to him. What excites Lincoln? What kind of person is this handsome man?

Months later, nearly a year past, they long since had each other’s teeth sinked into each other. There have been several occasions where Vito made Lincoln scream “daddy”, this made Vito melt. A big guy like Lincoln submitting to Vito, he felt empowered. Just as Lincoln would feel when Vito submitted to him.

Vito went faster stroking Lincoln’s dick and had him steaming pleasantly, “Fuuuck! Vito! Fuck!” Lincoln exclaimed, feeling himself get pretty close to that moment.

“You like that? You want more?” Vito asked Lincoln, hearing Lincoln moan loudly as he would get stroked by him.

Lincoln nodded, while also focusing on how close he was to releasing his juices. Lincoln felt a rush so nice between his legs right around where his dick was. Vito wasn’t letting up and this made Lincoln have his moment. He came, and it got all over Vito’s hand.

“Wow! Good boy!” Vito said to Lincoln, playfully smacking his cheek with the hand that Lincoln didn’t cum on.

Lincoln chucked softly, “Sorry ‘bout your hand there…”

Vito shrugged, not really caring about that, “Fuck it, it was gonna happen anyway, I mean I had your dick in my hand. It’s alright…”

Lincoln and Vito eventually laid out on the bed, they were spent and just wanted to relax and cuddle together. Lincoln planted a kiss onto Vito’s lips and Vito welcomed the kiss with one of his own back.

“Hey, since you did all the favors I asked you to do, why don’t we both go away somewhere?” Vito asked Lincoln, who was a little surprised by these words.

“I mean, if John can come along too, I guess…” Lincoln replied to Vito, the usual confident Lincoln was a bit shaken up by that question, but still in agreement with Vito.

“Well, I really wanted it to just be us, but bring him along if you want,” Vito said to Lincoln.

“Alright, Vito.” Lincoln replied to Vito.

Once the conversation was done, the two lovers formerly consumed into their lust for one another drifted off to sleep. Two rounds of pounding, the bed creaking, and loud moaning was enough for the pair of them.

* * *

Lincoln found himself back at his friend John’s apartment, John ditched the motel for a better place. While it wasn’t exactly a five star mansion, it was still a lot better than the motel. John found Lincoln limping around in his bedroom.

“Hey, Linc, you’re walking funny…. Did Vito do it again?” John asked Lincoln.

Lincoln blushed and responded, “Uhhh… yeah, hey, how did you find out so fast?”

“That was the same limp you had when we tried it once back when we were in service… I’ve never heard you say daddy so much before that day,” John told Lincoln.

“Stop it, John, it was just one time!” Lincoln exclaimed to John.

“Oh, It was more than one time, I was almost about to call you son and make it weird. I suck at the whole pet name thing.” John replied to Lincoln.

Lincoln laughed then shook his head, “You horny motherfucker, that’s not gonna happen again, be glad that you enjoyed it back then.”

John playfully jabbed Lincoln in his arm, “You never know, you may have another one of your moments and we’ll somehow end up naked together again.”

“Fuck you, like I said—ain’t gonna happen, buddy. I’m a changed man, no more sleeping around with friends.” Lincoln said to John.

“Yeah, good luck with that, precious.” John replied to Lincoln, in a sarcastic tone.

Lincoln didn’t say much of anything else after that, except for throwing John an eye-roll and going on about what he was doing before the conversation. John did sneak a peek at Lincoln undressing, but Lincoln caught him.

“Watch the eyes now, I’m Vito’s property now.” Lincoln jokingly said to John.

“We’ll see, Vito may forget about it and find a girl to screw, you know how the mob guys do it sometimes.” John replied to Lincoln.

Lincoln once again rolls his eyes and chuckles at John, “Whatever, John…”

* * *

As Lincoln finished undressing, he got into the shower and let the cold water tend to his sweaty body. It was only about 15 minutes when Lincoln noticed another person was in the bathroom and it was not John this time. It was him again… Vito.

Vito took his clothes off and jumped into the shower while Lincoln was in the middle of it. Vito started to rub Lincoln on his ass, that white soap that smelt like flowers which was building a ton of soapsuds down there. Lincoln didn’t notice Vito going down there until he felt him breathe down his neck.

“I know those hands anywhere, Vito… that’s you again?” Lincoln asked Vito.

“Yeah, I just wanted to see you again, kid… How about a round three?” Vito replied to Lincoln, wondering if Lincoln was still down for it.

“Well, you tore me up the other night, I dunno if I—” Lincoln told Vito, just before being interrupted by Vito with a kiss.

“We don’t have to do that, we can just kiss for now, I won’t break your back this time hahaha!” Vito said to Lincoln, assuring Lincoln that things won’t be as intense as the night before.

Lincoln laughs then kisses Vito back as a response, “Motherfucker, come ‘mere.”

And the two men kissed passionately as they both let the water run down their bodies. John eventually banged on the door because water ain’t cheap and he doesn’t want a huge water bill.

“What are you two doing in there? I hear moans, not in my bathroom!” John exclaimed to both Lincoln and Vito.

“Fuck you, me and Lincoln need our time, I’ll handle the water bill this month blondie boy.” Vito told John.

::

_—If I let you take me home (Will you satisfy?)_

_Will you be the man I can call my home?_

_Will you be the man of my dreams?_

_Will you be the one that could make me scream?—_

_**~Cherrelle — Will You Satisfy?** _


End file.
